BTS World Tour: Love Yourself
BTS World Tour: Love Yourself is the third worldwide concert tour headlined by the South Korean boy band BTS to promote their Love Yourself series, Love Yourself 'Her', Love Yourself 'Tear' and Love Yourself 'Answer'. The tour will begin on August 25, 2018 in South Korea and is set to visit 8 countries thus far, including Japan, United States, Canada, United Kingdom, France, Netherlands and Germany. Background On April 26, 2018, Big Hit Entertainment released a trailer on their official YouTube channel announcing an upcoming world tour. The video revealed an initial schedule of 22 concerts across 11 cities, spanning Seoul to California, Ontario to London, Amsterdam to Paris, with more dates and venues said to be awaiting confirmation. The information was also posted on Big Hit's official website and across all their official social media platforms as well. After news of the world tour broke, multiple hashtags trended worldwide on social media, including the tour's namesake tag – #LOVE_YOURSELF, highlighting the level of anticipation surrounding the event. Tickets went on sale May 5, 2018 for the Newark, Fort Worth, and Los Angeles shows and sold out in seconds. Due to the high demand, an additional date was added to the Los Angeles lineup, with tickets going on sale May 9, 2018. Tickets for the Oakland, Chicago, and Hamilton shows went on sale May 7, 2018. Tickets for the Hamilton shows sold out in just over an hour, with organizers for the Ontario stop, Core Entertainment, revealing they would have sold out faster if not for the strain put on Ticketmaster's online system due to the heavy influx of site traffic, the likes of which had not been seen for any ticketing held before. All fourteen stops for the North-American leg of the tour were completely sold out. The London, Amsterdam, Berlin, and Paris stops mark the group's biggest European headline shows to date. Tickets went on sale June 1, with the London dates selling out in two minutes, and the Berlin shows selling out in nine minutes. On June 3, news media revealed that all 280,000 tickets for the North American (180,000 seats) and European (100,000 seats) legs of the tour were fully sold out. On July 30, dates for the concerts in Japan were announced on the groups's social media platforms. On August 4, BigHit Entertainment confirmed all 90,000 tickets for Seoul shows (August 25 and 26) were sold out after the second public sale on August 3.title=방탄소년단, 'LOVE YOURSELF' 서울 콘서트 티켓 오픈과 동시 9만 전석 매진!BTS Sells Out All Tickets For “Love Yourself” Concerts In Seoul On August 8, BigHit Entertainment announced that BTS would perform at Citi Field in New York, the fifteenth and final stop of the North American leg of the tour. This will make BTS the first Korean artist to hold a concert at a stadium in the United States.공식입장 방탄소년단, 10월 美 스타디움 공연 확정 '한국가수 최초'BTS is the first Kpop group to perform in a stadium in the U.S Before the international leg of the tour started, Big Hit announced BTS wasn't going to give interviews during the tour, during their American leg they made a couple of exceptions adding two schedules. The first one a conversation with the Grammy Museum in Los Angeles where the group reflected in the message they want to give through music on September 10[ and a performance in the popular TV show America's Got Talent thanks to an invitation by the famous model and host Tyra Banks recorded the same day and aired September 12 on NBC. Reception Commercial On August 4, BigHit Entertainment confirmed all 90,000 tickets for Seoul shows (August 25 and 26) were sold out after the second public sale on August 3. On August 17, it was announced that only from the first two concerts at the Seoul Olympic Stadium in Seoul, BTS was projected to make USD 8.4 Million (KRW 95 Billion) in ticket revenue alone. On September 9, Variety announced BTS along the legendary singer Elton John, became in the top touring acts of fall 2018 in United States. BTS entered to the highest-selling act and the best-selling shows list according to StubHub as the "highest-selling average sales per show position". It was also announced by Yahoo Finance BTS became in the top-selling act and top-selling show artist in Canada for Fall 2018. Critical From the beginning, The Love Yourself became in the most acclaimed BTS tour yet. For the first concerts in America, local media reported in Los Angeles since the moment fans started to camp outside the Staples Center days ahead the concert. Philip Cosores from Uproxx described BTS' Staples Center 4 night concerts as "Enormous, multi-sensory experience" bringing an "Inclusive" and "Multicultural experience" where music is above any language barrier. Tiffany Taylor from The Hollywood Reporter noted for Billboard News the "Amazing choreography" praising the solo performances and energy of the fans as highlight of the night. Set List Set List A= |-| Set List B= Setlist Notes *Setlist A: **Seoul (August 25, 2018) **Los Angeles (September 5 & 8, 2018) *Setlist B: **Seoul (August 26, 2018) **Los Angeles (September 6 & 9, 2018) **Oakland (September 12, 2018) **Fort Worth (September 15 & 16, 2018) Tour dates Videos Gallery References Category:BTS Category:Love Yourself Category:Love Yourself 'Her' Category:Love Yourself 'Tear' Category:Love Yourself 'Answer' Category:Tours